Kingsman: Helter Skelter
by AlexYverr
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the events of the Golden Circle as Kingsman is still rebuilding with the help of their American counterparts. As British Intelligence deems them a threat and a new villain rises from the ashes of the old organization. Will Kingsman succeed or will they succumb to the power of Helter Skelter? I am terrible at summaries but I hope you enjoy!


**This is my first Kingsman fic and I hope you like it. I got the idea while I was reading Fallen from Grace by Madame Baggio, so if some ideas are similar that's why but I promise I'm going in a different direction. Please check out their story as well because it's fantastic!**

Prologue

I smiled slightly as Eggsy and Tilde kissed. Tequila and Champagne cheered loudly as did Elton John from the organ. While the noise became louder I thought about what a founding member of Kingsman once said, _This is not the end. It isn't even the beginning of the end. But it is perhaps the end of the beginning._ The gentle

sound of footsteps broke my attention on the couple. Turning to my right, my smile grew when a familiar man dressed in a kilt stopped beside me.

"Merlin," I couldn't help but grin and the bald man returned the gesture, "how are you feelin'?"

"Better than before. Agent Whiskey helped pick me back up," the Scot stared at his new metal legs, "I was lucky enough to get out with my thighs intact."

"Well it's good to have you back Hamish," I patted him on the shoulder as Eggsy and Tilde made their way back down the aisle.

"As am I 'arry," he replied watching the two of them walk past Eggsy glanced over at me but his eyes landed on Merlin. His eyes lit up with complete shock while his mouth opened and closed within a second but he kept walking down the aisle as if nothing happened.

"You 'aven't told 'im yet 'ave you?" Merlin turned to me with a frown.

"Nope. He'll be pissed."

The two of us then broke out into laughter.

"I have told him about Lancelot though," I wipe a tear from my good eye and Merlin froze.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah she was only injured from the explosion I don't know how though," I started to explain what Ginger Ale, or now known as Agent Whiskey, had found, "she was admitted to the local hospital in critical condition as a Jane Doe. She is in a coma but hasn't come out of it since the incident."

"At least we're workin' with somethin'," Merlin fixed his glasses before scratching his chin.

"Hey slow pokes c'mon," Tequila called bringing the two of us out of our conversation. The wedding crowd had basically left the chapel to meet outside with the bride and groom, the chapel was deathly silent. Merlin just chortled and started to make his way out. I followed closely sensing something was going to happen, sure enough it did.

"'arry why the fuck did you not tell me 'e was alive?" Eggsy stormed over waving his hands around angrily, "sorry Merlin you don't deserve this but 'arry you're a fuckin' prick for not telling me."

"Sorry 'arry but 'e 'as a point," Merlin chuckled as I stood taller with the tiniest smirk.

"I should've told you Eggsy but it was the day before your wedding I found out," I shrugged and my comrade's face softened.

"Don't think I'm accepting your shit 'arry," Eggsy cracked a wide grin as he patted me reassuringly on the back before hugging Merlin.

"'ow are you alive?" the younger agent questioned pulling out of the hug.

Merlin just smiled and fixed his glasses once more, "Well you see there's this suit that Ginger- I mean Agent Whiskey showed me. It's a ballistic resistant piece of the Statesman clothin', it sadly didn't protect my legs," the bald tech supervisor glanced forlornly at his prosthetics, "you were too busy callin' your now wife to notice 'arry loadin' me into the plane."

Eggsy was about to ask some other question but Tequila cut him off as he walked over with a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of scotch, "Drink up boys. Champ wants y'all to try the scotch we'll soon be making," he poured each one of us a shot before we downed it.

"Shit I could get used to this," Eggsy laughed, "this is some good stuff bruv."

The four of us shared a laugh as Merlin poured us all another shot.

"I'd like to make a toast," I picked up my shot glass as did the others, "to Kingsman."

Clinking glasses the other three spoke, "to Kingsman."


End file.
